


Until We Fall

by Writingfangirlforhire



Series: Until The Series Is Dawn (Done? Get it?) (I'm so sorry) [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my Until Dawn series. AKA the first like 10-15 minutes of the game. *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Fall

 

            Beth Washington was cleaning up some dishes. She glanced back at where Josh was passed out drunk, then over where Chris was also passed out, but probably more from sleepiness than alcohol. She smiled and shook her head, looking back down to the dishes she was doing.

            It was fun, all of them being in the lodge for the week.

            All alone.

            Beth looked out the window and saw something. She dried her hands on a towel while trying to see what it was. It looked like a person.

            “I thought Dad said it would be just us up here,” She called to Josh, hoping that maybe he’d be awake enough to respond. She glanced back at her brother before looking back out the window, the figure was gone. “Woah,” she breathed before shaking her head. She was probably just imagining things.

            She sighed and walked over to the other side of the kitchen, she picked up a few bottles of beer and dropped them into the trash. She wasn’t much of a drinker herself, she’d only had one beer, but Josh and Chris could both down a bunch and Mike and Matt didn’t have a low alcohol tolerance either; so the counters were littered with various, empty, alcoholic beverage bottles.

            She was cleaning up the far end of the bar where Josh was asleep when she noticed a piece of paper. “What’s this?” she mumbled, picking it up. It was to her twin, Hannah.

            “Hey Hannah,” she read, “You look pretty damn hot in that shirt. But I bet you look even hotter out of it. Meet me in the guest bedroom at 2 am. Mike.” Beth glanced up at the clock, it read 2:02. She looked around, no one was in sight.

            “What has our naïve sister gotten herself into this time?” She asked the unconscious Josh. Hannah was the younger twin, and Beth would never let her forget it. She considered herself to be as much Hannah’s protector as Josh was.

            Movement outside the window in front of the sink caught her attention. It was a girl running. “Hannah?” Beth exclaimed. She hesitated just a second before running out the door to the rest of the mansion. She grabbed her coat as she ran by it and headed for the door leading outside. She met the rest of the group as they crowded out the door.

            “Where’s my sister going?” She asked as she zipped up her coat.

            “She just can’t take a joke,” Jess sneered, turning to go back inside, Matt turned to follow her.

            “It was just a prank Han!” Emily called, but Beth could hear the unapologetic tone. She turned to her friends with concern and a hint of suspicious anger.

            “What did you guys do?” She started edging farther into the snow. Mike rolled his eyes.

            “It wasn’t anything serious, we were just playing around,” he shrugged. Beth remembered the note and her sister’s huge crush on Mike. Realization of what they must have done hit her.

            “You jerks!” She spit as she turned and ran the way she’d seen Hannah going. Oh her poor, naïve, probably emotionally hurt, sister. She ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding. It was freezing out, and Hannah hadn’t been wearing a coat.

            Anger pushed Beth just as much as fear for her sister. How dare those assholes play such a cruel joke on her sister’s emotions? Hannah was sensitive when it came to the people she had crushes on. Hannah had only ever had her heart broke once, but she always got the hugest crushes on people as it was. And Hannah always reacted overemotionally.

            Beth came to a Y in the path she was on and hesitated. She heard a sob and a stick snapping from one road but saw indents in the snow going down the other. She shook her head when she noticed how many tracks there were and headed down the path the noise had come from.

            She kept running and calling out for her sister. It reminded her of the time when Hannah had wandered off in an amusement park and the whole family couldn’t find her for, like, fifteen minutes. She’d been terrified for her sister then and she was terrified for her sister now. She couldn’t let her down.

            She came to another Y and stopped this time, she saw something going down one path, but the snow was too thick for her to see very well, but she also saw a shadow from the other one, it was much closer. Curse the woods for playing tricks on her…. She ran down the first path, coming to a little sight-seeing platform. Beth quickly dropped down, ignoring the sparks of pain that travelled up her leg.

            She stopped for a moment and turned on her phone’s flashlight app. It was too dark here for her to actually see anything and she couldn’t continue without it.

            “Hannah?!” She called, “Dammit Hannah, where are you?” She sped walked down the path, shining her light around, hoping to spot her beloved sibling. “Please Hannah, where are you?”

            Suddenly a bright light of fire practically exploded from off one of the side hills, Beth jerked to the side with a swear. “What the hell was that?!” She jogged a little faster, she needed to find her sister. Suddenly she spotted a crouched figure, she pushed past a tree branch.

            “Hannah!” She exclaimed with relief. Her sister turned and looked at her, confused.

            “H-Hello.”

            “Hannah, oh my god you must be freezing!” Beth rushed towards her sister, taking off her coat, “Here, have my coat. Oh my god.”

            “Oh Beth,” Hannah was crying, “I’m such an idiot,” she whimpered, putting on Beth’s coat and standing, “I’m so dumb.” Beth hugged her sister, now just wearing her sweater and beanie. She started to console her but they both heard it. The growling. They both turned to look into the woods.

            “Hannah?” Beth whispered, backing up and pushing on her sister’s arm. Then she saw a form start moving towards them, all legs and arms.

            “Beth?” Hannah whimpered. The creature jumped behind a tree closer to the two girls and Beth shoved her sister to start running.

            “Run Hannah run!” She yelled, letting her twin go in front of her as they tried to make their escape. They ran down a different path then what Beth had run up and made their way towards a bridge. “Hannah!” Beth screeched when her sister fell down. She skidded to a stop and rushed back to her, looking over her sister’s shoulder at the creature following them. She yanked Hannah up as it got closer, no time for gentleness, and pulled her into a run.

            “Oh god,” she let out as she stopped at the edge of a sharp cliff. “Fuck fuck fuck.” She turned back to face the creature, grabbing Hannah’s hand. “No, NO!” Beth backed up to the edge with her sister.

            Then Hannah slipped, pulling Beth down with her. Beth caught a root with a sharp cry, clinging to the root and to her sister’s hand.

            “Just let me go!” Hannah cried. Beth struggled, trying to pull them both up.

            “No! I’m with you till we fall!” Beth cried out with pain.

            A figure appeared above them, face covered, and reached out for Beth’s hand. But he wasn’t close enough. If she let go of Hannah, she could make it. Never.

            Her fingers slipped.

            There was a few moments of pure terror and then pain.

            And then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. I don't know when. I don't know how long.


End file.
